Cebo para Hollows
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Su respiración se agitó súbitamente y sin saber qué hacer o cómo salir de allí sin que la cosa se complicase más, se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Nada más hacerlo se arrepintió.


El pelinaranaja no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era la segunda vez que veía esa extraña pastilla… ¿Pastilla? ¿O sería más bien una moneda? Fuera lo que fuera ese extraño objeto con runas que sostenía en la mano su colega ya lo había visto antes. En esa misma mano delicada e incolora.

Joder Ishida, eso no será…- las palabras sobraron. Los dedos del Quincy ya habían pulverizado lo que hasta segundos antes sostenía y las partículas se fundieron con el aire.

Ichigo avanzó unos pasos para agarrar de la pechera al pelinegro y acercarlo a él en un gesto amenazador.

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? ¡Eres un imbécil!-el agarre del chico más alto no cesó y ante esto, con cara de hastío, Ishida se sacudió la mano que entorpecía sus movimientos de un manotazo, haciendo que la cruz de su muñeca ondeara sobre la piel del otro.

-Tranquilo, Kurosaki. Mientras yo esté delante no podrán hacerte nada. Las mismas palabras de aquella otra vez, dichas con aquel mismo tono que tanto le sacaba de quicio.

Apenas pudo ver como hubiera querido los gestos que acompañaban el comentario burlesco pues la alteración en el mundo humano era notable. Numerosas gargantas dieron paso a incontables Hollows, y la imperceptible sonrisa de Ishida pareció ensancharse un poco.

-No creas que va a intimidarme el poder que recientemente has adquirido. Puedes tomarte esto como una sesión de prácticas, Kurosaki. Ya sabes, el que se deshaga de más Hollows en veinticuatro horas gana.

Ichigo no pudo replicar, el chico ya había desaparecido. Maldiciendo en voz alta a todo el linaje Quincy el joven sacó su espada y salió corriendo hacia la garganta más cercana.

Pasadas unas horas el pelinaranja ya había barrido un tercio de la ciudad, y no sin cierto esfuerzo. El sudor perlaba su rostro y algunas gotas se balanceaban, traviesas, en el mentón del joven, su respiración agitada era el resultado de la ardua lucha contra los monstruos. Y es que esta vez, por extraño que pudiera parecer, los Hollows estaban atacando en grupo.

Cuando se encontró con una banda de éstos la primera vez creyó que habrían salido juntos de la garganta y no les habría dado tiempo para dispersarse por los alrededores, pero cuando la situación volvió a repetirse una y otra vez el chico empezó a mosquearse.

Al atacar todos juntos y, al parecer, sincronizar sus movimientos en una torpe estrategia, los ataques eran más efectivos. Mucho más efectivos en realidad.

En una de sus carreras en busca de más enemigos, doblando una esquina, casi se da de morros contra una banda de ellos. Ichigo alzó su espada para parar el primer ataque apresurado de aquel que más cerca tenía pero la garra del monstruo consiguió marcarle en la mejilla.

Del corte empezó a manar un pequeño reguero de sangre. Se llevó la mano a la cara para cerciorarse de que no fuera demasiado profundo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, inútilmente, el resultado de su descuido. Lanzó un par de tacos al aire ante el repentino escozor que le sobrevino cuando una bocanada de aire fresco le azotó el rostro y volvió a centrarse en el verdadero problema.

Apenas se había enterado de cuándo los cuatro Hollows lo habían acorralado. Se encontraba claramente en desventaja pero su orgullo le impedía sacar la máscara que sabía podría sacarlo de una situación así en un segundo, sería como admitir que no podía él solo, sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, con aquel grupo insignificante.

Casi podía oír los comentarios mordaces que el pelinegro lanzaría al respecto, y le hirvió la sangre de solo pensarlo.

Agarró fuertemente a Zangetsu y se lanzó a la carga. Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de todos miró hacia el despejado cielo en busca de algún que otro haz de luz que le indicase que Ishida estaba cerca, al no encontrar ni rastro de las llamativas flechas se inclinó hacia delante para recobrar el estado natural de su respiración y por eso, por poco le rebana el cuello al chico que, en silencio, se había acercado por detrás al shinigami para darle un golpecito en el hombro.

- ¡Joder, Ishida, podrías avisar! ¡Casi te mato!- su respiración, que parecía haberse calmado, volvió a agitarse por el susto- ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que acabaríamos antes con ellos si nos separamos? ¡Es la segunda vez que pones en peligro a la gente por tus idioteces, si no nos damos prisa…!

-Ya está todo solucionado, Kurosaki. Casi ni has sido de utilidad esta vez…-su característico gesto al subirse las gafas con el dedo índice le irritó más que nunca y, mientras Ishida se acercaba un poco al reparar en el corte de su mejilla con el brazo extendido, Kurosaki avanzó a su vez para jalarlo del impoluto uniforme Quincy para arrastrar y estamparlo contra la pared de enfrente.

El impacto del golpe dejó a ambos un poco descolocados pero Ichigo no se detuvo y se pegó más a él.

¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haber pasado si esos Hollows se hubieran topado con alguien que tuviese gran poder espiritual? ¡No somos los únicos blancos de esos bichos!- la ira que cargaba la voz del chico hicieron que por un momento Uryuu se sintiera abochornado, pero se sobrepuso estoicamente e intentó salir de la prisión que suponía el cuerpo de el del pelo naranja.

¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¿Para qué estábamos nosotros ahí? ¿Acaso no somos Shinigami y Quincy, no es tu trabajo proteger esta ciudad? ¡Reacciona, idiota, estaba todo bajo control!- las níveas manos de Ishida se posaron sobre la del otro para tratar de abrírsela y salir de allí, pero fue en ese momento cuando Ichigo se percató de lo cerca que estaban uno de otro.

Su cuerpo tenía atrapado la frágil figura del pelinegro en un abrazo cruel y casi no podían verse con claridad debido a la escasa distancia de sus rostros.

El chico apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el shinigami también pareció percatarse de ello ya que sus mejillas se tornaron rosas en cuanto se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando fijamente los labios de Ichigo que a tan poca distancia estaban de los suyos. Su respiración se agitó súbitamente y sin saber qué hacer o cómo salir de allí sin que la cosa se complicase más, se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Nada más hacerlo se arrepintió.

Fue apenas un segundo, puede que menos, pero los ojos marrones no lo pasaron por alto y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al ver aparecer tan de repente la punta rosada que dejó aquel rastro brillante en su boca. Deseó capturarla entre sus labios, exprimirla, saborearla y tiznar con su propia saliva aquellos labios brillantes solo para comprobar cuán apetitosos podrían quedar. Y no lo pensó más. Muy lentamente, como pidiendo permiso pegó su rostro al suyo, entreabrió sus labios y lamió con pasmosa lentitud los del otro.

El temblor que sacudió un momento el cuerpo delgado del Quincy no ayudó demasiado, sus troncos se rozaron más íntimamente, si es posible, y trató de alejarse de él ya que estaba empezando a gustarle demasiado aquel contacto recién descubierto con Kurosaki y eso no estaba bien, ¿verdad?.

Al notar resistencia por parte de su compañero dudó, alejó la cara de él y le miró interrogante. Habría jurado sentir el cuerpo del otro pegarse más al de él al hacer contacto su lengua con los labios de Uryuu. Aquellos labios suaves y cálidos que solo había tanteado. Joder, cómo deseaba ahondar en ellos, saborear toda su boca, explorarla. Por ello buscó con la mirada los ojos azules en los que tan desesperadamente quería perderse pero estos estaban clavados en su boca. ¿Podría ser? No necesitó nada más. Deslizó la mano que aún permanecía agarrada a la pechera del uniforme blanco hasta situarla en el cuello, en su nuca, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

El beso fue feroz, las bocas se buscaron con ahínco y se encontraron a mitad del camino, ansiosas. Ishida inclino la cabeza para llegar mejor a sus labios y una de sus manos fue a parar al llamativo cabello de su acompañante, lo agarró fuertemente y tiró un poco de él para que echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Éste jadeó ante el tirón pero al sentir poco después la lengua humedecer su cuello se abandonó a su suerte. Dejó que el de las gafas se entretuviera saboreando su nuez, de arriba abajo, en un gesto lascivo que le hizo imaginar otra parte del cuerpo. Fue demasiado. Jaló a Ishida de las caderas y se froto contra él, pelvis contra pelvis, dureza contra dureza.

Aaaahh…

Le agradó sobremanera oír el gemido de placer que soltó el más bajo y volvió a su boca entreabierta que clamaba ser atendida sin dejar de moverse. Mordisqueó juguetonamente el labio inferior hasta dejarlo enrojecido y su lengua entró en el interior cálido esperando la bienvenida. Se enzarzaron en una lucha muda donde el objetivo era explorar tanto como pudieran. Las manos de ambos bailaban sobre los cuerpos ajenos acariciando y presionando todo aquello que encontraran, haciendo caso omiso de las posibles marcas.

Una de las manos del Quincy encontró la entrada al cuerpo de Ichigo y comenzó el descenso hasta dar con el nudo de su kimono de shinigami. Se deshizo del beso con un sonido húmedo para mirar la causa de su problema y gruñó molesto. El pelinaranja sonrió con cierta burla y cogió la mano que exploraba para situarla en su entrepierna. Su compañero miró escandalizado los ojos castaños que tenía enfrente al comprobar su estado y sus coloreadas mejillas aumentaron de intensidad. El causante de su rubor enterró el rostro en su cuello y volvió a aprisionarle contra la pared, esta vez Ishida alzó una de sus piernas hasta la cadera de Ichigo y le atrajo hacia él. Los gemidos se fundieron y se hicieron uno al estar las erecciones en un contacto mucho más profundo. El grito ronco que soltó el pelinegro al ser gratamente agredido en la base del cuello alertó de pronto a una pareja de ancianos que, escandalizados ante la escena, les gritaron y amenazaron.

Súbitamente abochornado Uryuu trató de deshacerse una segunda vez de su colega, tironeó hasta sacarle de su cuello y puso los brazos entre ambos para evitar caer en sus labios una vez más. Ichigo gruñó visiblemente molesto.

¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? – su voz ronca de deseo actuó muy a su pesar como afrodisíaco y el moreno aguantó las ganas de reanudar las caricias y los besos para acabar bajando la pierna de la cadera del otro, provocando estremecimientos y roces repentinos.

Kurosaki, estamos en medio de una calle, está anocheciendo, hay mucha gente aún y…-los labios de el de ojos castaños interrumpieron sus palabras un momento para después separarse lo justo como para que sus bocas al hablar se rozasen.

Ah, solo es eso…-sus labios volvieron a juntarse un momento, humedeciendo los del otro- Me da igual, no creo que lleguen a más que a decirnos un par de cosas.

Ichigo cogió las manos que impedían que sus cuerpos volvieran a gozar del calor del otro pero Ishida volvió a resistirse con las mejillas encendidas.

¡Kurosaki…!- el grito susurrado por el moreno le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño y acabó despegándose, muy a su pesar.

Bien, pues vamos a mi casa. Diré que vamos a hacer algo para la escuela y ya está, no creo que mi familia nos moleste…-la resolución del problema abochornó mucho más al de ojos azules y eso quedó muy claro cuando la tez de éste empezó a parecerse a una berenjena.

Una cosa era juguetear un rato con el shinigami y otra muy distinta… ¿Qué? ¿Qué no iba a interrumpir la familia de Kurosaki? Carraspeó sonoramente y volvió a subirse las gafas con el dedo índice mientras empujaba con algo de brusquedad el pecho del otro para conseguir salir del hueco de sus brazos.

Tengo que ir a cambiarme, a ti a lo mejor no te ve todo el mundo pero mi traje es algo cantoso para ir paseando tranquilamente por la ciudad- Ichigo echó un vistazo al maltrecho traje de Quincy y sonrió al ver el cuello del uniforme abierto de cualquier manera para mostrar las enrojecidas marcas en su cuerpo, y lo hizo aún más abiertamente cuando su mirada se topó con el bulto de su entrepierna que pugnaba por salir. Asintió con la cabeza para dar a entender al otro que lo había escuchado y, cuando Ishida se disponía a marcharse, volvió a estamparle contra el muro. Pegó su cuerpo al de él y capturo sus labios en un beso anhelante. Su lengua recorrió el paladar del otro que, muy a su pesar, jadeaba entre suspiros. Cuando el aire empezó a escasear en sus pulmones se separaron unos milímetros y ahora fue el pelinegro el que lamió con deleite los labios del otro.

No sé cuánto tardaré, Kurosaki- y sonrió para sí. Sabía que no tardaría mucho. La pasión que anidaba en sus cuerpos no los dejaría en paz hasta haberse saciado por completo. Ichigo farfulló algo entre dientes y echó a andar, cada vez más rápidamente, en dirección contraria al ver desaparecer la figura menuda del otro.

Cuando llegó a su casa avisó a gritos que Uryuu vendría y se quedaría un rato mientras subía de tres en tres los escalones, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie en tan humillante estado. Entró a su habitación y recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta. Aliviado, suspiró y se permitió el lujo de recordar lo que había pasado hasta hacía unos minutos. Sonrió y la sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro cuando Kon hizo su aparición triunfal.

¡Ichiiiigooo! – sin miramientos, el aludido agarró al peluche por la cabeza en mitad del salto y abrió la puerta una vez más.

Lo siento, Kon, pero hoy no puedes quedarte aquí. Voy a tratar temas importantes con Ishida y no quiero que estés molestando- salió del cuarto ignorando las quejas del peluche y llamó con los nudillos a otra puerta- ¿Yuzu? Te has vuelto a dejar el peluche en mi cuarto.

Sonrió con pesar cuando su hermana soltó un gritito de emoción al reencontrarse con Kon y volvió sobre sus pasos a la carrera para ir a cambiarse.

"_Lo que hay que hacer para tener un poco de intimidad"_ pensó el pelinaranja mientras se recostaba en la cama, a la espera del otro joven. ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto? ¿No podía ponerse cualquier cosa y volver? Resopló hastiado y comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. O de lo que estaría pasando si el otro no estuviera tardando tanto.

Recordó su boca entreabierta y las caricias regaladas en un callejón cualquiera de la ciudad, expuestos a todos. Recordó la lengua del moreno sobre su cuello, su propia lengua recorriendo el del otro, dejando surcos brillantes y rosados sobre su perfecta piel, el muslo del Quincy apretándolos en un abrazo más cercano…

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Volvió a bufar desesperado ante su nueva erección y casi se le salta el corazón cuando escuchó la voz amortiguada del chico en el recibidor saludando cortésmente a su padre.

Horrorizado, buscó algo que hacer para simular que la espera no había sido un suplicio y que no estaba tan ansioso como en verdad estaba. Decidió meterse en el baño para humedecerse la cara y así limpiarse los restos ensangrentados del corte y, cuando oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, salió secándose con una toalla.

Hombre, Ishida, me alegro de verte de nuevo. Has sido rápido- la mentira le salió fácil pero sus nervios se crisparon al comprobar que el chico se había duchado y que llevaba varias capas de ropa.

"_Tsk"_

El moreno sonrió al pillarle inspeccionando su atuendo y acabó desabrochando los botones de su gabardina. Como en un principio, los ojos almendrados no pasaron por alto el gesto y se acercó, pasó por su lado y dejó sobre la silla la toalla húmeda, no sin antes rozar distraídamente los dedos del Quincy por el camino.

Sí, he hecho lo posible para que así fuera- el tic de la subida innecesaria de gafas fue suficiente para indicarle al dueño del cuarto que había captado su toque y que su cuerpo, ahora totalmente rígido, había respondido de alguna manera. Sonrió mentalmente y pensó en hacerle esperar un poco más.

Siéntate si quieres mientras yo termino de curarme el corte, trataré de hacerlo rápidamente- le dio la espalda para dirigirse triunfal hacia el baño pero unos brazos sorpresivamente fuertes capturaron a su presa en plena huída.

El cazador abrazó desde atrás al más alto y deslizó sus labios por el cuello, apenas rozando la piel desnuda. Oyó sisear entre dientes al aludido y al ver que ladeaba el cuello para darle mayor acceso sonrió y le dio la vuelta.

¿No tenías que hacer noséqué, Kurosaki?- sonrió el moreno, y su sonrisa cautivó sobremanera al shinigami. Ishida llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla magullada del pelinaranja y la rozó con las yemas antes de acercar su rostro.

Ichigo creyó que iba a besarle en los labios y fue a su encuentro, por ello le sorprendió tanto al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Los labios del otro se desviaron hasta la herida, se mancharon de sangre y probó su sabor. Llevó su mano al pelo naranja y la enterró para poder acercarle y limpiar con su lengua los nuevos brotes que había desencadenado sin hacer caso a los suaves quejidos que salían de la garganta del mayor.

Cuando el corte estuvo "curado" descendió trazando un camino de sanguinolentos besos hasta su oreja y allí se entretuvo hasta que en un arrebato de pasión, Ichigo agarró de la cintura al Quincy y le hizo retroceder hasta pegarle al armario. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y rozó sus labios.

Me has hecho esperar demasiado, imbécil. No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto has tardado en llegar…-forzó ligeramente los labios del otro para adentrarse en aquella fuente cálida y sus manos corrieron desesperadas hasta dar con el cinturón del moreno. Con manos raudas se deshizo de él y adentró su mano en los pantalones ajenos, arrancando gemidos involuntarios de la boca que estaba degustando cuando dio con su miembro despierto.

Las ansias se apoderaron del Vizard y comenzó a mecerse contra las caderas que tenía capturadas para, según creía él, aliviar así su necesidad. Cosa que no pasó.

Ishida volvía a gemir cada vez que el miembro duro de Kurosaki impactaba con el suyo, la deliciosa fricción provocaba en ambos estremecimientos y jadeos que en más de una ocasión tuvieron que acallar en la boca del otro por miedo a ser descubiertos. El de las gafas comenzó a tironear de la cinturilla del pantalón que tan molestoso estaba resultando en su compañero y, al notarlo Ichigo, se despegó un momento para desabotonárselo y aprovechó para ir quitándole también la gabardina al chico que tenía enfrente.

Maldita sea, Ishida, llevas mucha ropa hoy- gruñó molesto y comenzó a desabrochar botones de la camisa cuando tiró el abrigo al suelo. El espectáculo que le esperaba bajo aquella fina tela le dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. La blancura de su torso desnudo fue suficiente para querer arrastrarle apresuradamente a la cama. Los abdominales bien formados de su vientre invitaban a ser acariciados. Con suma delicadeza posó el índice sobre su pecho y comenzó el descenso por aquel maravilloso cuerpo para acabar delineando la circunferencia de su ombligo. Las caderas del moreno le hicieron volver a la realidad al restregarse contra las suyas en una sugerente invitación e Ichigo alzó en vilo al chico y este, obedeciendo gustosamente a los deseos del primero, enroscó las piernas en torno a su cintura. Las suaves embestidas de los jóvenes se veían entorpecidas por la ropa que aún llevaban.

Uryuu alzó la cabeza naranja del muchacho que le sujetaba contra el armario para mirarle y casi se le escapa otro gemido al ver sus sonrosadas mejillas y su boca abierta de la que salían ininterrumpidos suspiros. Rodeó el cuello de Ichigo con sus brazos y dejó que su pelo enmarcara la cara del otro para encontrar sus labios que reaccionaron nada más rozarlos.

Los gemidos iban subiendo de intensidad a medida que la fricción y las embestidas crecían. De seguir así iban a alcanzar el orgasmo sin siquiera ahondar en sus cuerpos, y eso no podían permitírselo.

El joven que aprisionaba al pelinegro se despegó del armario y llevó en brazos al otro hasta llegar a la cama, donde casi sin delicadeza alguna se dejaron caer tal como estaban. Las manos fueron una mientras terminaban de desnudarse el uno al otro y, cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente desprovistos de prendas estorbosas se permitieron el lujo de observarse mutuamente.

Sus erecciones se alzaban orgullosas en toda su longitud y el líquido pre seminal ya bañaba la cabeza de sus miembros, listos para la verdadera acción. Ishida bajó la mano hasta rodear la hombría de Ichigo, este jadeó en su oído y el sonido le resultó tan seductor que no dudó en acariciarlo con apremio, rápidamente, mientras el de pelo naranja se sacudía, débil ante sus manos habilidosas.

El shinigami trató de decir algo pero acabó desistiendo y atrapó la mano de Uryuu para detenerle en su tarea. Sonrió un poco y colocó las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros, flexionó los codos y besó la punta de la nariz del Quincy, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su barbilla y al acercarse a sus labios, los lamió con verdaderas ganas. Succionaba los labios del chico tratando de apoderarse de ellos, de hacerlos totalmente suyos y de marcarlos para volverlos rojos. Rojos como los reiraku de los shinigamis. Sonrió con deleite ante tal idea y atrapó con sus dientes la carne vulnerable de su cuello para marcar de rojo también aquella parte. Ishida jadeó y arqueó su espalda para encontrarse con el cuerpo que tenía encima, que tembló al entrar en contacto con la piel desnuda del otro.

Y no aguantaron más, Ichigo miró con intensidad a los ojos claros de su compañero y besó con ternura sus labios. Le dio la vuelta despacio, besando cada trozo de piel nuevo que encontraba y trataba de reanimar aquellos moratones que creía perdidos, succionando con deleite.

Se posicionó tras el menudo cuerpo que se presentaba ante él y se llevó un dedo a los labios, lo humedeció rápidamente debido a la impaciencia y tanteó la entrada despacio. Siseando de placer al ver su dedo entrar y salir del lugar donde ansiaba febrilmente acabar con aquel espectáculo, casi no atinaba a mantenerse cuerdo. Se llevo otro dedo a la boca y comenzó a lubricarlos para meter cada vez un número mayor y habituar así mejor la entrada para lo que vendría después. Se recostó sobre su espalda y lamió los hombros desnudos del Quincy que gemía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Cuánto deseaba besarlo en esos momentos, humedecer su boca con su saliva y perderse en su lengua mientras le llenaba con su semilla. Llevó su mano al largo cuello del moreno para hacerle girar a un lado la cabeza y así poder alcanzar sus labios, los lamió con parsimonia y el otro respondió, además de con el beso, dando un par de sacudidas de su trasero contra sus dedos. Siseó más fuerte que antes y mandó al infierno la lubricación. Guió su dolorida erección hacia la estrecha entrada de Ishida y casi acaba todo cuando los glúteos de éste, en un acto instintivo, se apretaron para cerrarle el paso al intruso. Se restregó con gusto y deslizó su pene entre las nalgas que tenía enfrente, sobando y martirizándose. Volvió a tenderse en el cuerpo de Uryuu y, de una embestida, la cabeza de su miembro consiguió abrirse paso entre la estrechez. El gritito de dolor del pelinegro le congeló, pero al notar a los pocos segundos cómo el cuerpo de éste iniciaba solo un vaivén hipnótico, encontrando lo que ansiaba, se relajó y comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, gimiendo y acariciando los testículos del otro con el brazo que decidió escaparse como si tuviera voluntad propia.

Las embestidas fueron tornándose más y más duras, los sonidos de sus gargantas fueron elevándose y casi no había tiempo para caricias. El momento estaba cerca y los sentidos de ambos estaban desbocándose. En un último esfuerzo el de pelo naranja aumentó el ritmo de la masturbación en su compañero mientras embestía más rápidamente.

Kurskaaahhmm…- el intento de la pronunciación de su nombre en el momento cumbre por parte del moreno hacia el pelinaranja le extasió, fue más de lo que habría podido imaginar y, sintiendo como el frágil cuerpo de Ishida daba sus últimas embestidas contra la mano que aún agarraba su miembro, se corrió dentro de aquella estrechez sumamente cálida. Sus respiraciones agitadas iban a descompás, cada uno luchando contra su organismo para recuperar el resuello.

Ichigo, sin salir aún del cuerpo de su amante, se tumbó sobre su espalda y ante el peso de éste el chico más bajo se dejó caer de cara a las sábanas. Giró la cara para ver por el rabillo del ojo como algunos cortos mechones naranjas bañaban sus hombros y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los brazos del chico se enroscaron en su tronco apretándole contra él.

Creo que toda la casa se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado, Kurosaki. Tus gemidos no han sido nada disimulados- se jactó el Quincy a sabiendas de que él tampoco se había quedado corto.

Calla, idiota- suspiró el aludido deshaciendo de su abrazo una de sus manos para sacudirse los alborotados cabellos.

Un suave apretón en su miembro le hizo soltar un sumiso jadeo y notó como muy a su pesar éste quería volver a erguirse dentro de la húmeda entrada de Ishida. Se removió un poco para poder salir de allí y con un sonido húmedo se tumbó bocarriba al lado del cuerpo inerte de su compañero. Al notar el violento frío en su espalda el moreno chistó molesto y se giró para quedar pegado al otro muchacho, pecho contra espalda

Despertaron unas horas después, cuando el sol empezaba a hacer su aparición por la ventana del cuarto aún poco iluminado. Ishida notaba como el semen escurría entre sus nalgas y aquella sensación le hizo soltar, entre suspiros, un levísimo jadeo aún estando medio dormido. El cuerpo pegado a su espalda se removió ante el sonido y se pegó más al calor humano, por lo que un nuevo gemido nació de su garganta. Alentado por las sensaciones que provocaba en el otro, Ichigo acabó por despertarse y se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos para ver la escena que presentaba el de las gafas.

Quitó las sábanas, que alguno de los dos en sueños habría recogido para abrigarse, y descubrió el cuerpo desnudo del orgulloso Quincy. Sus brazos, recogidos cerca del pecho, sus largas piernas torneadas por el ejercicio del guerrero, su espalda bien formada pero estrecha…Deseó apretarlo contra él. Se acercó a su cuello y se empapó de su olor mientras su mano libre acariciaba su cadera, con ánimos de despertarle.

¿Uhmmm…? –el joven ronroneó un segundo, molesto por la perturbación de su sueño e intentó sacudirse la mano de encima, pero las caricias eran insistentes y cada vez más placenteras .Abrió los ojos para descubrir a su agresor y se giró un mínimo para hacerle frente- Kurosaki, es muy temprano para hacer tonterías por qué no… ¿Kurosaki?- el joven se incorporó de un brinco hasta quedar sentado en la cama y, con las mejillas escarlatas, trató de hacerse con las sábanas.

Oh, vamos ahora no te hagas el tímido, Ishida- sonrió travieso tratando de acercarle a su cuerpo. El moreno se rehusó un momento, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche pasada se hicieron vívidos en su memoria. Y sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rosas.

Carraspeó un momento, se subió las gafas con el índice en un movimiento digno y sus músculos se relajaron un poco. Ichigo se acercó al notarle menos tenso y rodó para subírsele encima, recostándose entre sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla en su torso.

Kurosaki, esto…esto ha pasado porque…-carraspeó aún más ruidosamente, por lo que el pelinaranja se vio obligado a chistarle para que bajara la voz- … por lo del cebo de los Hollows. Necesitábamos descargar adrenalina y…pasó lo que pasó.

Evitaba la mirada almendrada como si así fuera capaz de esconder su sonrojo. Si él no lo miraba, quizá Kurosaki no repararía en sus mejillas incandescentes.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y jaló del brazo al moreno para obligarle a inclinarse hacia él. El impacto de sus labios fue algo torpe al principio, pero fue tornándose apasionado conforme la impresión inicial pasaba. Estiró sus brazos para incorporarse sin tener que romper el beso y se sentó sobre las piernas del otro para así envolverle el tronco con las suyas. Despegó sus labios sólo para poder mirarle. Almendra y océano chocaron, y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver cómo, una vez más, los ojos azules estaban sobre sus labios. Y los entreabrió para capturar los del menor. Su lengua volvió a recorrer los espacios descubiertos tan recientemente y de la boca del pelinegro escapó un jadeo que murió en la suya. Se separó a duras penas y le miró con cierta sorna.

Bueno, Quincy, me parece que vamos a darle buen uso a tus pastillas para Hollows. Creo que necesito descargar adrenalina… -Sonrió contra sus labios y meció sus caderas en un vaivén lento, solo para que el otro notara la situación en la que se encontraba a esas alturas de la mañana- … y urgentemente.

Ishida sonrió mientras se deshacía de las sábanas que hasta hacía unos momentos tan buenas le habían parecido y que, ahora, solo provocaban problemas para entrar en contacto con el maldito shinigami.


End file.
